


Masks

by liaskywalkerl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending, Naboo - Freeform, Skywalker Family, Varykino (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/pseuds/liaskywalkerl
Summary: As Anakin stood in the balcony in the Varikyno retreat, he reflected the masks he had to wear.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, anidala - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice reading! I revised this really quick so if you see any mistake, ignore it please.

The sweet Naboo breeze graciously made it's way to the balcony Anakin Skywalker stood that lazy morning. The smooth sound of the water rocking back and forth in the lake below was almost a lullaby to the man's ears, and even if he had not meditated in a long, long time, the sense of tranquillity this morn that washed over him almost sent him into a meditative trance. Only a few farmers, shaak herders and glass craftworkers were awake at this hour. And, perhaps, that's was what made this particular hour of the day one of Skywalker's favourite. 

Anakin closed his eyes, letting his head fall back in an almost unperceptive motion as a silent exhale lethargically made its way out of his lips. His durasteel and his flesh arm tenderly gripped on the porch's handrail as the wind stroked his face.

A face that, for the first time in his life, wasn't wearing a mask. 

A significant quantity of tabloids in the HoloNet had created their own version of Anakin Skywalker during the Clone Wars, _The Hero With No Fear_ , the one who could end all the dirty seppers, who could bravely save everyone before thinking of his own safety and put duty before anything else. This was the Anakin who would be used for war efforts propaganda; this was the Anakin who would be used as inspiration for crechelings as a superhero whom they could count on to be saved if it was necessary. He was the personification of hope during the wartime. 

Anakin Skywalker, The Hero With No Fear and The Chosen One.

But he was not Anakin, and he was no tabloid hero. He was Ani.

Ani was the brave slave boy from Watto's shop, who used to give more than he had, who would do maintenance services for free if asked kindly, who spent weeks looking for a cooling unit for a sweet old lady who used to give him pallies, who was nothing but loyal to his friends and family and who was an excellent racer and -the boy who had fallen in love with Padmé Naberrie.

The couple indeed had their differences, being two very different people with two very different upbringings. But, still, so equal in so many ways. 

Both wore a mask for most of their lives—masks who were there not for choice, but for necessity. Others may have also worn Amidala's cover, but the weight was more significant in Padmé's shoulders. Some days, she felt as if she had lived as Amidala for longer than she had lived as Padmé, and that, maybe, no one truly knew her. For exception, perhaps, to her loyal handmaidens, who still, even knowing how to mimic and recreate almost every aspect of her being, did not knew her entirely. The wound of loneliness in her heart was getting more infected by each passing day.

Both felt as if the only people who truly knew who they really were, were each other. 

And that was enough.

As Anakin was graced with the familiar and soothing presence of Padmé's force signature, his blue eyes opened, and a gentle smile blossomed in his lips.

— Why are you awake at this hour?— he held his arm out for her as she stepped closer to him.

Her dark eyes glimmered as her _Anakin smile_ , as he liked to call, made an appearance in her face.

—I was about to ask you the same thing,— her morning, tired voice was still one of the most beautiful sounds the man had ever heard.— I thought I could stop worrying about waking up to an empty bed.

_Anakin Skywalker, one of the lost twenty-one.  
_

For their final, greatest act in the grand stage of life, they let their masks slip away from their faces. Masks who had cracked beyond repair, covers neither of them saw any need to put back on. They had laid The Hero with No Fear and Amidala for eternal rest.

He laughed.

— Our bed is hardly empty anymore, angel. — his hand gently landed on the bump so prominent in her nightgown. — As if Luke and Leia didn't took enough space already.

— I have a feeling she will be calmer than those two.— Padmé said, one hand stroking his cheek.

— _''She''?_ — he arched one eyebrow at her.

A shadow of mischief surged in her eyes.

— My _motherly intuition_ makes me believe so.

— Because that worked so well the last time, angel.— Anakin teased, bringing her body closer to his.

—Well...— she laughed, putting one stand of her curls behind her ear— It did, did it not?

Anakin nodded.

It did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
